Black Pain Silver Flame
by Toft8KakashisWife
Summary: This is an OC/Kakashi story: Meet Ayo Ume, she was Itachi's only apprentice but she doesnt. agree. with. a 'social' life, so organizations like Konoha and the Akatsuki, she's not about. However, she must extract vengeance on the one who stole the life of her sensai and also prevent the Akatsuki from finding him as well :) a silver haired Jounin is quite interested in her...


Title: Black Pain, Silver Flame .

Chapter 1: Shadow in Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters EXCEPT for Ayo Ume. This was meant to be an Itachi/ OC but its turning more of a Kakashi. Me not sure yet, reviews will let me know

Preface:

_The sun sank slowly towards the west. Wind picked up causing the dust to swirl into tornados around the edges of a glade. Two figures- a male and a female- in all black stood parallel; the distance between them seemed to fade and they became one. Suddenly flames engulfed the glade; the now single figure was surrounded, the flames leaping towards the sky becoming a wall. The female stood unfazed by the inferno as it now towered above her head becoming a sphere of fire. Her head was lowered. Other than that, she found she couldn't move. *Relax. Focus* she thought, ignoring the whoosh sound of the flames and the heat. However her body began to heat up and she felt waves of panic start to rise as the sphere itself began to lower enclosing her body. She opened her mouth to speak, but her tongue would not move to summon any type of protective barrier. Sweat now dripped off her skin and evaporated immediately, the sizzling sound bringing her back to her reality. *I love you* she thought hazily as her senses became smothered with smoke. The pressure holding her body captive temporarily loosened. Just enough time; she narrowed her eyes and leapt through the fire barrier. _

"_Umpfh" a hand gripped her throat as she opened her eyes. It was humid; the inching towards the end of the day, in the middle of a glade surrounded by trees. The illusion was gone. A pair of red black specked eyes glared into her large almond shaped amethyst ones. "A real battle and you would have been unable to regain sanity." Itachi squeezed her throat before throwing her back across the glade. "Never lose focus. Never lose your grasp on reality." He continued his voice a monotone. His new companion by trade, Ayo Ume smirked up at him from her crouched position, her oddly hued dark red bangs slightly covering her eyes. "The best advice is one's own." She laughed playfully. She barely had time to leap from her position to avoid several kunai from Itachi's robe. He was behind her, tripping her in a single motion. Ayo continued to laugh as her back hit the ground hard, Itachi kneeling above her with a katana at her throat. "You are not taking this seriously." He stated his eyes back to their normal yet intense charcoal. Ayo leaned forward causing his sword to draw blood. "I've already won." Withdrawing his gaze, Itachi wiped the blood away and sheathed it. "Explain." While he was occupied, Ayo rolled away from him and was back on her feet looking towards the trees. "Physical control you had. Yes. However, a single thought from me complete with felt emotion passed through your barrier and caused you to let up, only for a second but you still let up. Wonder what the thought was." Itachi grunted in response and walked towards her. "Night will be falling soon. To get to the compound we needed the daylight. We shouldn't have stopped if your sparring was naught but a game to satisfy your boredom." Ayo was only half listening to her travelling partner and he sensed it. Itachi continued his one sided conversation, "You should not take the Narakumi so lightly Ai, even if it is against –" she disappeared suddenly. He was alone in the glade. His eyes narrowed immediately as the scene around suddenly became dark. A cave? Blue green fire fell and spiraled around him. Itachi knew better. However he focused, but his brain wouldn't allow him to think. Of anything but what he saw was going on. His world seemed to rush him, the ground sucking him in but before he had time to panic he was back in the glade. The birds chirping caused him to blink. Laughter caused him to glance around but Ayo was nowhere in sight. A voice whispered in his ear. "Come get me," he smirked. "Very good." He muttered to himself. She was learning. And she was learning very well. _

Present:

The red head Kunoichi was close. The Hidden Leaf Village was just beyond the bridge maybe a couple more minutes if she used the trees. With a soft yet maniacal laugh, she rearranged the Akatsuki mask on the lower half of her face and disappeared once again. All too soon, she sat with her back towards the bridge separating the town from the depths of the Black Forest. Smoke rose from her forgotten cigarette as she focused on the sounds of battle coming from the training grounds of Konoha. Although merely sparring, the town found it entertaining for the best fighters in the village to go against one another in friendly competition. The girl's bright amethyst eyes stood out against here cinnamon toasted complexion. She wore no headband instead a black hairpiece which kept her dark shaggy locks out of her eyes, save for a couple loose bangs. She carried nothing except a loosely strapped katana on her back and a couple of daggers held at her thigh with leather holsters. Her clothing was bits of cloth stitched to form a med length dress. She was not dressed as a normal ninja, or upstanding lady of a village. Although she heard boasts from an obvious 2nd placer, the sounds from the village no longer amused her. Her eyes narrowed, hand reached for her katana when suddenly: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. The large clay stone caught her off guard. Wincing from the blow against her katana, Ayo dodged the onslaught of broken clay particles as her blade sliced through the figure with a dark red charged aura building around it. The unknown Akatsuki member laughed hysterically as she sent another wave of clay particles, aimed for Ayo's figure. Ayo gritted her teeth, *Fuck* she thought as a sharp pellet caught her in the knee. "Faster than I thought," she growled, back in a crouch throwing several kunai, muttering a simple fire style jutsu which allowed her to shoot fire balls. They were suddenly face to face. "You will never be allowed to leave," she hissed. Her rancid breath fanning Ayo's cheek. "Save it," she snarled and unnoticeably produced a curved blade aiming for the Akatsuki's face. She blocked with her own blade, heavier dripping with a type of poison Ayo wasn't trying to recognize. They simultaneously attacked, each knowing that when the other got the upper hand, it was over.

Meanwhile in the village, there was a no holds barred friendly competition between the Jonins Guy and Hatake Kakashi. After Saskue's return and the 3rd Great War, the city mellowed down into a peaceful repetitive cycle of base class missions and normalcy. After Saskue's return, the city recognized him as a long lost friend of the village and accepted him without second thoughts thanks to Tsunade and Inochi. At age 19 now, all the teams somewhat grew apart but stayed loyal to one another, Sakura still found herself staring at the raven-haired boy as he stared at the fight of their Sensei solemnly. Naruto was half over the stands shouting along with the remainder of the crowd. He and Rock Lee were about to start a spar of their own as they defended their respectful Senseis. The arena was surrounded by high mounting seats at a diagonal slant to give the audience full visual of the comically intense fight below. Kakashi squared off against Guy nonchalantly as Guy came at him with a barrage of twist kicks, punches, and body focus slams…all which Kakashi nimbly avoided except for a couple of blows from Guy's numbchucks. Chuckling as he wiped blood from above his left eye, "For once you get a good hit," Guy seemed to instantaneously swell with pride as he mocked Kakashi's motion except for he was wiping sweat from his brow. "Eventually Kakashi, I will defeat you." A scream of pain shattered through the roar of the crowd, placing pause to his response. Straightening up their position, both Jonins looked towards the Konoha Bridge. The audience, oblivious kept up their cheers even as Tsunade locked eyes with several of the leaders of the different clans and they stood to announce a pause in the day's games. Tsunade rose both her hands as Kakashi and Guy bowed their retreat and headed off together towards the exit. "Dear Inhabitants of Konoha!" Tsunade started. Another scream followed by a couple choice crashes and booms instantly had the crowd on their toes with alertness but at the same time open eared to their Hokage. In the stands Saskue sighed and got up without a word to either of his teammates. Sakura noticed and tugged Naruto's uniform. "Guy would want me to stay behind as reinforcements, just in case it's another incident like Pein," Rock Lee assured a questioning Naruto. Kakashi and Saskue stood near the opening of the arena waiting for Sakura and Naruto. Saskue felt anxious…his last true fight was against Danzo and the truth of the Uchiha clan gave him the idea that he had something to prove to not only his friends but the entire town of Konoha. "Whatever the situation is, defense is the only option until we know what is going on." Kakashi stated bluntly before running towards the gaining sounds. Saskue grimaced and took off as well.

A/N: I watch the show but I don't watch the show, so I may have times mixed up like I have NO idea what is going on now, all I know is that Uchiha are cheat, Itachi (RIP was beast and sexy) and Kakashi can get it any day :P

Review


End file.
